


Falling Into It

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is staying with Luna as a pseudo housemate; they go looking for a Christmas tree and find so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into It

**To: luna_plath  
From: Your Secret Santa**

>   
>  **Title:** Falling Into It  
>  **Author:** nightfalltwen  
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Luna  
>  **Summary:** Harry is staying with Luna as a pseudo housemate; they go looking for a Christmas tree and find so much more.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:** ~3400  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Luna_plath at the 2012 smutty_claus exchange at livejournal. This is a little less plotty than I normally write, but I really hope you like it. Because I did have fun writing it. :D 

* * *

_19 December, 2005_

Waking up was generally supposed to be a relaxing procedure. A simple stretch. Maybe eyes fluttering open. With Harry it tended to involve a great thump on the head because the bed he was sleeping on was pushed up against a sloped ceiling and he almost always forgot. This morning was like nearly every other morning. Harry sat up suddenly, didn't remember that he was _not_ at 12 Grimmauld, and whacked his head on the plaster above his bed. With a groan, he slapped his hand to his forehead and felt around for his glasses, knocking them from the bedside table onto the floor.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he sat with his shoulders hunched, rubbing the aching spot until it went away.

"Every damn time," he muttered, casting an accusatory glare at the ceiling because it obviously shifted lower every night just to cause problems in the morning. Stupid ceiling.

Things would have been easier if he'd been at 12 Grimmauld. Its vaulted ceilings never moved and he had rarely started his mornings with pain. But instead he was in a small bed in the attic bedroom of Luna's house. He'd been staying there for two months, keeping a low profile and taking a rather long break from public life in general since his somewhat acrimonious breakup with Ginny. Things had just gotten too complicated and he wanted some time away.

In came Luna, who had offered the attic bedroom. For as long as he needed it.

And still he could not remember that there was a sloped ceiling above his head.

Tugging a shirt on, Harry checked to make sure that his pyjama bottoms were tied and then headed down the winding stairs to the kitchen. As he got closer, he could smell warmed syrup and bacon. Luna had a fantastic habit of being adventurous in the kitchen. Food wise. Not in the sense that she made odd things like turnip crêpes or something like that. But she tended to be the sort who went all out. One day they'd have omelets, toast and a fruit plate. The next it would be a stack of cinnamon apple waffles, thick and crispy and smothered in syrup.

"Morning, Luna," he said, patting down his hair as he came into the kitchen just as she turned a very large looking pancake.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, her face pinched slightly in concentration. She pointed at a covered plate sitting beside her, not taking her eyes from the griddle. "There's a pancake person for you right there."

Sure enough there was. Harry reached around Luna and picked up the plate. The pancake man was, obviously, supposed to be a replica of himself. He had to laugh. She'd even made sure to include a scar and some specs. How she'd managed to include it, Harry didn't know, but he never questioned how Luna did some of the things that she did or why. Just as she didn't question the fact that he'd just shown up on her doorstep and asked to crash for a bit. A 'bit' which turned into two months. 

"Very brilliant," Harry grabbed a fork and a knife and took a seat at the table. 

Shortly after, she joined him, smothering her pancake Luna with syrup. Behind Harry the dishes started to wash themselves and he took comfort in the familiar clink of pot against pan. Mornings were generally quiet. Luna had a fantastic set up. Her little house was tucked away in the Northern part of England, not very far from Hadrian's Wall, and surrounded by trees and hills and blissful quiet. Harry enjoyed the mornings most of all. Breakfast and no demands of serious conversation. Luna would go work on her Quibbler articles and Harry would do anything he wanted.

"Would you like to come with me today, Harry?" Luna daubed at her mouth with a cloth. "I am off in search of a Christmas tree."

"Yeah? That sounds good. I'm game." Harry lightly scraped the side of his fork across his plate. He'd forgotten how close it was getting to Christmas. She'd not put out any decorations or made mention of it until now. A tight sort of pinch seemed to catch him in his stomach. This would be his first Christmas, since the war, that he'd celebrated without the Weasleys. Briefly he wondered if he was starting to outstay his welcome. 

But she said nothing or made any hints, so he didn't bring it up.

* * *

"I think this one," Luna said finally after they'd trekked through the snow for a good hour. She pointed her wand at a fat pine that looked full and very straight.

"You sure? The one we saw about fifteen minutes ago was nice too."

"No, see how there are some good spaces between the boughs? The ornaments will hang so much nicer," Luna gave a firm nod, the little pine cone earrings she was wearing bobbing about.

Harry pulled off one of his mittens and tucked it into his pocket, drawing out his wand. Sure they could have gone the old fashioned route and brought an axe or a saw, but this was easier. And Harry didn't know the first thing about wielding an axe. It took a few tries for the _diffindo_ to get through the trunk, but soon the tree was on its side. Harry smiled as Luna clapped enthusiastically then circled the tree, inspecting it.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and crouched down suddenly.

"Oh no?" Harry came around to her side of the tree, just as Luna scooted back from the branches with a bird's nest cupped in her hands. 

"We have to find a new place for this," she said, looking around.

"Birds can build new nests, Luna," Harry said, though he thought it charming that she was so concerned.

"Oh, but I don't think you understand." Luna stepped around the tree and started walking. Harry looked at the fallen tree once and then quickly followed. Luna peered at the different trees as she walked, speaking partway over her shoulder at him. "When Nargles can't find mistletoe to nest in, they pick empty bird's nests. We can't just take it away or toss it aside."

She turned and held out the nest insistently, almost not waiting for him to take it before she let go. Harry watched as she shrugged off her jacket. The oak they'd stopped in front of had low branches and within moments she had clambered up, bits of snow and old leaves falling down. Leaning over and hair dangling around her rosy cheeks in a curtain, Luna held out one hand for the nest. Harry held it out and watched with a mixture of amusement and surprise as Luna made her way further up. She stretched out her hand and placed the nest in the V between two branches. He smiled. Her eccentricities were becoming much more endearing with every day that passed.

"Be careful on your way down," Harry said, rubbing his arms.

"I should have done this without boots," Luna said airily from above him. "This is much easier in the summer in my socks."

"Your feet would get cold if you tried it now," Harry said, circling around the trunk to spot her as she came back down. "You should have just levitated it."

"I never would have gotten it in the right place. And you're very correct about cold feet. They would get very chilled. And cold toes are quite the attraction for wrackspurts... oop!" 

Harry watched as the heel of Luna's foot missed a branch and slipped off. All at once things began happening a little slower than normal. Luna slipping, dangling from above. Harry heard himself call out her name and saw her struggle to get her bearings. He quickly shrugged out of his jacket, making to climb up and help her, but just as thing had slowed down... it sped back up again. With a squeak, her fingers lost their grip and she started to drop.

Harry threw out his wand and barely managed a _wingardium leviosa_. But it only caught her partway and slowed her down. 

Luckily he was a good catch.

"Bloody hell," Harry grunted, his arms around her. Part of him was relieved, part of him was raging angry. If he hadn't been there, she could have fallen and broken her neck. He was just about ready to rage at her when she hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry," she said with a smile and leaned forward pressing her lips against his very briefly. "That was very heroic."

He hadn't meant to tug her back and kiss her again. When he'd woken up that morning the last thing on his mind was to kiss Luna Lovegood. But something seemed to shift and he went from staring at her to pulling her close, his mouth pressing against hers. She made a little sound and her arms came up around his neck. Her mittens, damp with snow, pressed against his skin and Harry shivered. He took a few stumbling steps, not letting go of her and pressed her back against the old oak. She hooked her legs around his hips. The hand he'd bared earlier sliding over her waist and up under her jumper until he could feel warm skin against his fingertips.

She sighed and opened her mouth against his.

Good god, he'd never considered this. He'd never considered that kissing her would be this fantastic. It made his blood thunder through his veins so hard and so hot that he was sure that he would melt an enormous circle in the snow around them. Judging by the heat coming off her body, he supposed the same was happening to her.

Luna rolled her hips against his and Harry groaned. Through all the layers of clothing he could feel her. He rocked back, again and again, fitting his hips against hers until the friction was starting to become unbearable. When had this changed? How on earth had he wanted her so much so suddenly? Hadn't he just been thinking of her as a friend before this and what on earth was she doing with her tongue?

With a sudden gasp, Luna gave a little shudder and tilted her head back with a soft thunk against the tree trunk.

"Did you just...?" he rasped, kissing his way down the white column of her throat.

"Oh my, yes." Luna's airy voice took on a rather languid note. She gave him a satisfied smile and tugged off her mittens, tossing them on the ground. "That was so much better than anything I've ever done myself."

Harry groaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. Anyone else that had said something like that to him, he might have sunk into the floor and begged to die of embarrassment. But her simple words brought up so many images, her lying in bed with wandering fingers, that he was sucking in deep breaths to keep from making a ruddy great mess in his trousers. 

"I should like to return the favour," she said quietly, her voice barely inches from his ear.

"What about the tree?" asked Harry as the tiny voice in the back of his head was screaming in annoyance.

"Oh yes. Well I suppose we ought to get it back to the house," she replied thoughtfully, dropping her legs down and standing up properly. She straightened her jumper then scooted out and around Harry, skipping lightly back toward where they left the tree.

Harry rested his forehead against the oak and took a few deep breaths, then reached down and pressed a hand against the front of his trousers. He was almost positive _that_ wasn't going away anytime soon. Then he swallowed and pushed himself up, following Luna's footsteps.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Harry had convinced himself and his dwindling erection that it had all been some elaborate hallucination. He helped Luna prop the tree up against the side of the house. They'd trim off the end and stick it in a stand a little bit later. He stayed outside for a moment after she'd gone back in. Sitting on the front step, Harry buried his hands in his hair. Luna had not brought up the little indiscretion at the oak tree the whole trek back. He wondered if she regretted it now.

Rubbing his palms against his thighs, Harry got up and went inside.

"Luna?" he called out, confused that she was not flitting about the house as she normally did. He hung his jacket on the hook behind the door and banged his boots together outside before turning to set them on the floor.

When she didn't immediately answer, Harry's heart sunk. Maybe they'd taken things too far. Maybe the silent walk back to the house had given them too much time to think. Maybe he really wasn't cut out for changing his friendships into something more. He never should have tried it with Ginny and now he'd ruined things with Luna. With a scowl, Harry kicked his foot against the wall and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not quite sure what the wall did to deserve that, Harry," Luna said from behind him, the smile on her face apparent before he'd even turned to look at her.

"No, I suppose it didn't," he said. "Luna... about what happened..."

"Oh yes!" she said suddenly and seized his hand tugging him with her as she walked toward the stairs. "I did say I wanted to repay the favour, didn't I?"

And that was that. Harry didn't even have to answer her. Which was a good thing anyhow because he was rendered practically speechless by the simplicity in her statement. Dumbly, Harry followed her to the bedroom, glancing around only briefly and noticing that she'd painted it like how it had been at her father's house with little chain links around the room that said friends over and over again. But there were no painted faces. Two months of staying with her, he'd not ever looked around in her room. Briefly he opened his mouth to ask about the lack of pictures, but changed his mind.

As if she could tell what he was thinking, she ran her finger over the painted words and looked back at him. 

"There were too many faces this time," she said. "I was worried I'd forget someone, so I didn't paint anyone."

"I don't think anyone will mind," Harry said, swallowing and feeling like the neck of his shirt was far too tight.

"No I suppose not." Luna moved and put her hands on the waist of his trousers, but she stilled her fingers when he jumped a little. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"I... ah... wouldn't say uncomfortable in a bad way, Luna." Harry closed his eyes. "I just... I never expected this."

"Hmmm..." Luna said thoughtfully before slowly popping the button of his denims and inching down the zip. "I think we should treat this like getting into a very hot bath. One step at a time... get used to it... then move forward. That ought to be agreeable, I should think."

She placed cool fingers against his lips and prevented him from answering back, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone and then his jaw before shifting and pressing another kiss to the spot of skin just below his ear. Harry kept his eyes closed as she did this but the moment he felt her fingers slip inside his trousers, they flew open and he looked at her. Drawing in a shaking breath, he waited. Alright. He'd do it her way. Get used to it, get used to the change. Move on. 

And move on she did.

Without speaking, Luna slowly pushed up his shirt until she was able to pull it off of him. Harry had never been the passive person in foreplay, but there was something about how silent she was being, how he could just hear her soft breaths and how she lightly skimmed her lips over his shoulder and down the middle of his chest. Cracking his eyes open, Harry glanced at himself in the mirror and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with each thick swallow.

"You are very well proportioned," Luna said thoughtfully; Harry could almost feel her smile against his skin.

Thank god it was just a comment that didn't expect an answer because he felt his throat completely close up. Luna tugged his denims down and then lightly began to dance over his cock. The cool air caused the hairs on his legs to stand on end and he noted that the hairs weren't the _only_ thing standing on end. Harry groaned softly, the only sound he could manage. His knees sort of went soft and when she gave his cock a firm stroke, they buckled. He sank down onto the end of the bed, Luna sort of following him, except she dropped to her knees in front of him.

There was a very small window of time where he started to say that she didn't really have to reciprocate that way, that he was perfectly happy with her just touching him... but then her warm mouth engulfed him and he was practically lost. Harry dropped backwards until he was lying flat against the mattress, his fists clenched tightly in the quilt. The sensation was incredible. Gentle suction coupled with the flat of her tongue sliding over tip of his cock, Harry was sure his eyes were crossing.

He thumped his fist against the bed and arched his back a little.

"Luna..." He tried. "I can't... I don't... I want..."

She raised her head, releasing him and giving him a questioning look, her fingertips gently stroking along the throbbing base. "Don't you like orgasms, Harry?"

Harry swore under his breath, the word tumbling from her lips driving him utterly mad. God help him, he didn't want to compare this to Ginny, but he couldn't stop himself. She'd never really liked the whole idea of the messy aftermath of a good blow job. Subsequently they never really lasted that long until she was climbing on top of him again. He started to tell Luna that he did. He really did like orgasms, but he barely managed the slow nod before she said something like how it was settled then.

Her mouth slid over him again and he felt himself drawn into her, the light scrape of her teeth over his skin. A strangled sound seemed to bubble up and when he lifted his head to look down at her, his heart nearly stopped.

Luna, her mouth stretched around him, was staring back at him with a heated look. Harry let loose a loud cry and his hips struggled to stay against the mattress as he came.

"Ohgodohgodohgod..."

When it was done, Luna dragged her thumb along the side of her mouth and Harry's head fell back against the quilt. After a long moment climbed up onto the bed. He was practically boneless beside her, his chest heaving. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to touch her, undress her, run his fingers and lips over every inch of her skin. He wanted to nudge her thighs apart and worry her clit with his tongue until she was squirming with pleasure. He wanted to do a lot of things. Maybe he even wanted to fall in love with her. But he wasn't quite sure he could think past the importance of inhaling and exhaling.

He glanced over at her, blinking when he realised that at some point she'd undressed.

Before he could say anything, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, kissing him deeply. When she drew back, she kept her forehead resting against his. "A few minutes to recover and then we can continue?" she asked.

Harry stifled a groan and caught her hand with his, guiding it down to his cock. It had started to harden again. "Don't think we'll even need that long," he managed.

Then letting go of her hand he nudged her onto her back, fairly certain that the tree was not going to get decorated until much, _much_ later.


End file.
